Greatest Gift
by sheilkuroi
Summary: A kinda christmasy fic. TsuxHis Hisoka thinks about what he can give Tsuzuki for christmas
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. I'd love to tho *cheesy grin*  
  
Pairings: Hisoka x Tsuzuki, Watari x Tatsumi.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for limish scenes and fluffy stuff...;; (there will be a sequel after this fic that is rated R for the *cough* naughty stuff ^_~ )  
  
Other: ~indicates thinking~  
  
//indicates memories//  
  
A/N: well its kind of a christmasy fic. So hope its ok. This is only my second Yami no Matsuei fic so I hope it's ok! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greatest Gift  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"S-stop.."  
  
"Soka?"  
  
"Please..I..I'm not ready."  
  
Hisoka looked away, staring at the ground near Tsuzuki's leather couch. He had pulled away after the two had gotten quite comfy in an embrace (A/N: 'embrace'*coughcough*), however something had stopped him.  
  
The green eyed boy expected Tsuzuki to let out a disappointed sigh and turn away, instead he got a warm smile and a cool hand placed under his chin.  
  
"That's fine. I can wait, besides it wouldn't be much fun if you weren't enjoying yourself as well." Tsuzuki winked, causing the younger boy's face to heat up with a blush.  
  
~Jeez we've been together like 'this' for almost 4 months and he can still make me blush like a damn school girl!~  
  
"Let's go out to dinner! How's that sound? I know all the restaurants are having holiday specials!"  
  
"Sounds great but you don't have any money."  
  
"WAH HIDOI!"  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple as the older shinigami bawled his eyes out while sitting on the couch like a child.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll pay I'll pay just shut up!"  
  
Almost immediately the purple eyed man stopped, a huge goofy grin plastered onto his face as he glomped his partner. This was a very odd thing too, considering Hisoka was on top of Tsuzuki's lap and fell off the couch at the sudden attack.  
  
"Gah jeez! I thought the man was supposed to pay for the meal.."  
  
Tsuzuki just giggled. That chibi-puppy giggle of his as he bent down and gave a soft kiss to Hisoka's nose.  
  
"Oh? Does that mean you're the girl?"  
  
Hisoka's face lit up in a bright blush, before turning his head away quickly and glaring at the wall.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Damn it...its too quiet."  
  
Hisoka grumbled, flipping the pen against the desk as he looked across at his partner's chair. Which as usual, was empty.  
  
~Damn it...he better not of gotten lost again, I mean for crying out loud he's worked here for 70some years, you'd think he'd know his way around by now-~  
  
"WAH I'm SORRY TATSUMI!!!"  
  
~Oh there he is.~  
  
Quickly the door opened, letting in a tall blue eyed secretary holding a very small bawling puppy.  
  
"You seemed to have left a piece of work outside in the break room Kurosaki-kun. I trust I will not stumble upon it again?"  
  
Hisoka sighed and nodded, smirking slightly as Tatsumi dropped a sniffing inu-Tsuzuki on the small office couch before bowing slightly and leaving.  
  
"Big meanie...." Another sniffle came forth as Tsuzuki turned back into his normal adult form and stared at the ground.  
  
"Don't start blaming Tatsumi; he's only doing his job. Something YOU should be doing, baka."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, looking up at his partner before growing a sly grin across his face. This was a clear tale sign for Hisoka to start putting up his defenses, because when that look came around, anything was possible.  
  
"Ohhhh 'Soka-channnn"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I seem to have forgotten how to work. Could you show me how again?"  
  
"W-wha?"  
  
Hisoka blinked, watching wide-eyed as his partner strode over and gracefully stepped behind the chair. Wrapping his arms around Hisoka's shoulders Tsuzuki gently placed his hand over his partners and grasped the pen.  
  
"You hold the pen like this right?"  
  
"B-baka, you know how to hold a pen."  
  
"Hmm I don't know, was I doing it right? Then you put it on the paper yeah?" Slowly Tsuzuki guided their hands over a work paper and started to write out some katakana.  
  
"T-tsuzuki what are you doing."  
  
Tsuzuki just ignored the question, nuzzling the younger boy's neck gently while he continued to guide the pen across the paper. Finally when it was done, the big bold lines read out:  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!  
  
"W-what!? TSUZUKI YOU BLOCK HEAD! YOU JUST WROTE THAT OVER OUR REPORT PAPER!"  
  
Tsuzuki whimpered, pouting as he inched back slightly to save his eardrum the pain of being blasted into.  
  
"Itaiii see I wasn't working right, you have to show me how."  
  
Hisoka glared daggers at the taller man, pushing away and turning his chair to face his partner so he could get the full force of his evil eye.  
  
"Hidoii I was just trying to make you loosen up Soka-chan...I'm sorry I just wanted to spend time close to youuuu!"  
  
"Hmph, baka."  
  
Hisoka grumbled, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving a sniffling puppy behind near his desk.  
  
~Damn it..why can't I just accept the stupid closeness by now. I want to be close but I just..geh damn it. And it's Christmas Eve? Why the hell didn't I know? I haven't gotten Tsuzuki anything...oh well like it really matters I'll pick up some chocolate on the way home..~  
  
Hisoka sighed, kicking the ground absently as he made his way down the hall, feeling guilt seep into him for leaving his neglected partner behind in their office.  
  
~Who am I kidding...I want to get him something special but what. There's nothing that would be good enough...sweets only go so far. And its not like I could really give him a special night..I'm to damn scared...but why.~  
  
"BON!!!"  
  
Hisoka's eyes suddenly bugged out, being tackled to the ground by a whirlwind named Watari. As the dust settled the young shinigami could clearly see the outlines of a red Santa hat and a big bushy mane of white fur.  
  
"Eh!?!?"  
  
Watari grinned, sitting up and twirling around in his very poorly made American Santa suit.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bon!"  
  
Hisoka sweat-dropped, staring up in a daze and wondering how much longer he had till he could go home.  
  
"What are you doing..."  
  
Watari smiled, patting his little 003 that was currently seated on his shoulder and wearing a fetching pair of pink elf ears.  
  
"Spreading Holiday joy! Come now Bon I know you wanna try out a new potion that is guaranteed to add color to your life no matter what!"  
  
"Uh... no I don't ..."  
  
Watari frowned, thrusting a beaker into the younger mans face and waving it around as if to try and tempt him.  
  
"Come now bon, you'd love it! I'll give you a huge boost of energy!"  
  
"N.O. No."  
  
"Aw co- eep 003 watch out!"  
  
The tiny owl hooted and shook her head as her ears fell off, flying up and knocking Watari's makeshift beard off his face and onto his hand. This unfortunately caused a chain reaction that ended up putting both Hisoka and Watari face first into the cement wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ehh gomen nasai bon. I guess that potion wasn't as stable as I had hoped." Watari gave a light chuckle as he placed a band-aid on Hisoka's cheek. Both men had ended up scorched and smashed after the potion had hit the ground and exploded, causing both to crawl back into Watari's lab to get the right medical treatment.  
  
The boy sighed, wondering if he should be thankful or angry with the little owl that had both prevented him from drinking the potion and yet caused him to be stuck in the lab with a crazy scientist.  
  
"Ne what's wrong bon?"  
  
"Huh? Nothings wrong.."  
  
"OH please, I may not be an empath like you but I defiantly got a few more years experience on telling facial emotions. Even someone like you shows some type of emotion once and a while. So come on what's up?"  
  
Hisoka raised an eyebrow, sitting back and shrugging lightly.  
  
"Um well..I guess I'm not sure what I should get Tsuzuki for Christmas. That's all."  
  
"Hm that is a problem. Considering he's got enough sweets to last at least the next 20 years..which for him means they'll be gone by next Tuesday. How about giving him a romantic dinner lit night! I'm sure he'd like that." Watari winked, unwrapping a cloth from around his hand and examining the healing skin.  
  
"W-wha!? H-how did you know!?"  
  
Watari giggled, waving a finger in front of Hisoka's nose and shaking his head.  
  
"Oh please bon, I know Tsuzuki pretty well and I do notice when he starts to get that dreamy look in his eye. Although he's had that ever since he met you.but now it's even a kinda..no-brain-there dreamy look.."  
  
"I thought that's how he always looked.."  
  
"And I can see that you're acting a little nicer to him as well." Watari stated, choosing to ignore Hisoka's last comment. "So I think a nice Christmas dinner would be nice for him. If you know what I mean." Watari winked, nudging the boy gently while grinning like an idiot.  
  
"B-baka! I can't do that.....I'm just not ready...I mean I-I just he..I he um..."  
  
"Bon, you know as well as well as anyone else he'd never hurt you."  
  
"I ..I know but I still I just cant get those memories out of my head."  
  
"Well here's the chance! He'll change your mind around and you'll have nothing but happy ever after thoughts and live with him for eternity in loves warm embrace!"  
  
Hisoka raised his eyebrow, looking up at the stary eyed scientist who was currently clasping his hands together and looking off into space with little hearts above his head.  
  
"...Watari....EnMa to Watari...konnichiwa..anyone alive...ok don't answer that, anyone there?"  
  
Watari blinked after a few minutes, letting out a sheepish laugh as he turned back to Hisoka and smiled.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic! Besides I do know it would make Tsuzuki very happy."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Watari stared down at the boy for a second, face turning red before his glasses slid down and gave off a semi-sinister gleam.  
  
"Lets just say I know a little diary reading bear* that happen to see something that gave Mr. inu-man's secret fantasies away." This rather bizarre statement was followed by a very pathetic evil laugh that echoed off of the lab walls.  
  
(*-in some of Matushita-sensei's drawings, Watari is portrayed as a bear-person, just like Tsuzuki is a dog, Hisoka is a cat and Tatsumi is a fox)  
  
"Er....right thanks..I think. But still I just...what if he-"  
  
"BON!"  
  
Hisoka jumped, staring up at a now very serious Watari.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. Close your eyes and clear your mind."  
  
Hisoka just blinked, hesitant for a second before complying, knowing full well Watari could get very scary when he was serious.  
  
After a few moments the green eyed boy felt a warm hand rest against his head. As soon as it touched though a rush of emotions and memories came flooding into his mind like a huge wave.  
  
//Please welcome Mr. Yutaka Watari, he will be working for the Summons section from this moment.  
  
Quickly a young brown haired man bounced over to the new blond worker, extending a hand and smiling widely.  
  
Hello! I am Asato Tsuzuki! Nice to meet ya!//  
  
//A loud boom echoed through the room as a young blond scientist when flying across the hall.  
  
Quickly another man ran down, bending over and picking the blond up then rushing him to the hospital wing.  
  
Minutes later when the blond recovered he was greeted by a pair of warm amethyst eyes and a huge plate of sweet rolls.//  
  
// Outside the sky was dark and rain was pouring down, a young copper eyed shinigami was staring down at the wet grass, hair falling down his back like a river of molten gold.  
  
Tears were coming out from the mans eyes as a pair of hands buried against the sorrow stricken face.  
  
Suddenly the rain stopped and the blond looked up, only to realize that an umbrella was hanging over his head, and a caring face was looking down at him with concern.//  
  
Gently the warm hand removed itself from the boys forehead, backing away Watari looked down at Hisoka with a small smile.  
  
"See, he's always been a good man, he would never hurt you. Trust him, if not him then trust me."  
  
Hisoka just stared off at the wall for many minutes, as though trying to smash all that he had just seen into his brain and analyze it.  
  
"Hai. You're right. Oh and Watari...I saw one last memory in there...that brown haired guy you were kissing just a few ni-"  
  
"WAH!" The scientist waved his arms around like a fish out of water and smacked a hand over the boy's mouth. "IT was no one ahahahah silly bon seeing things! AHahah ahah ahhhh..."  
  
Hisoka just sweat-dropped, raising an eyebrow. Slowly he got up and moved over to the door, turning back one last moment and looked over at the now beet red Watari.  
  
"I was just going to say, you forgot to give Tatsumi-san his tie back, in the memory you seemed to have left it tied to the bed."  
  
With a satisfactory smirk the boy left, triumphant in the now tomato red man in the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. the gift

A/N: means thoughts

CHAPTER 2

Ok…don't be nervous.

Candles are set…good…food…not that impressive but he'll inhale it anyway…clothes…ok maybe I should get showered and dressed…GAH

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hisoka gently ran a hand through his ashy hair. Taking one last look at the decorated table the young man gave himself a rare and satisfied smile.

"That big oaf better like this." Turning around Hisoka made his way toward the bathroom, tossing his green apron upon the counter before shutting the door. Once in, the boy snapped his head over to the full sized mirror hanging from the bathroom wall.

What does Tsuzuki see?

Leaning back, Hisoka slowly took his shirt off, sliding his jade eyes over his skin.

skinny…white…short… Giving off a disgruntled sigh the boy made his way to the shower after undressing the rest of the way.

Standing in the artificial rain, Hisoka's mind started to move away again. Tracing his hands over his chest he faintly imagined them being the hands of a certain violet-eyed man. Slowly moving his hands down lower the boy let out a small moan, closing his eyes gently before suddenly jerking his body violently and crossing his arms.

"I…I can't do this…"

Whimpering Hisoka slid to the bottom of the shower, rubbing his temples slowly as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I just can't. I don't know what to do…Tsuzuki will just be disappointed…I can't go through with this…I want him...but…but." choking slightly the green eyed teen looked up, ignoring the slight sting of water as it fell into his eyes.

"Tsuzuki…"

DING-DONG

"Eh?"

DING-DONG

"What the?"

Snapping his head out of the shower Hisoka desperately looked around for his wrist watch that he had taken off earlier.

6:34….6:34? SHIT

Standing outside the small flat Tsuzuki rocked back and forth on his heels, his mind giddy and face glowing like a neon light.  
Soka-chan invited me to dinner! Wai! I thought he was mad at me! Oh I'm so glad he's not. I hope he likes the present I got him… Looking around, the tall shinigami tilted his head, swearing he could hear the sound of curses and water both hitting tile.

"Soka-chan?"

Suddenly jumping as the door flew open, Tsuzuki could only gawk as his younger partner stood in the door way wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and shoulders.

"Come in, sit down and don't touch anything!"

Once those words were spit out, the blond boy sprinted back into his bedroom, his face now able to beat a tomato in the redness factor.

Grinning from ear to ear Tsuzuki plopped down on the living area couch after neatly taking off his shoes and setting his gift on the coffee table.

Heheh, I just got my Christmas wish.

Looking around the living room, Tsuzuki noticed a tiny Christmas tree in the corner next to the window and radio. Smiling gently to himself he got off the couch and made his way over to the tree, running a finger across the fake pine needles and examining the ornaments and lights.

Damn it! Of all the times to show up on time!

Cursing Hisoka jumped on one foot as he quickly scrambled into his new clothes, flopping around on his bedroom floor like a Mexican jumping bean as he attempted to make himself presentable in as little time as possible.

Gah figures he'd be here early for a thing like this. He's the only guy I know that wakes up at 5 for sweet rolls but sleeps in till noon when he has work!

Sighing Hisoka made his way back to the bathroom mirror, combing his hair quickly with his fingers and tracing his eyes over his red sweater and black jean pants.

Good enough.

Taking a deep breath, the boy finally opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't.

Standing in the living room looking at the small cheap Christmas tree he had purchased the day before, stood Tsuzuki. Oh but not just any normal looking Tsuzuki, oh no, the man had to torture Hisoka with his visualization. Smiling gently the older man was staring down at the tree, the small colored lights reflected in his eyes causing them to glow different shades. His hair was tinted with the golden lights of the city past the window and his face shadowed perfectly to contrast his strong facial features.

Quickly wiping away the line of drool that had formed Hisoka coughed lightly and made his way over to his partner.

"Such a cute little tree! Where'd you get it Soka-chan?"

"E-bay…nothing special just a plastic tree."

"Aww but it's so cute! Just like my Soka-chan!"

Blushing brightly, the younger boy turned around. Making his way toward the kitchen, clearing his throat loudly.

"Are you gonna eat or not?"

"HAI!"

Skipping over Tsuzuki made his way to the kitchen, freezing dead in his tracks at the beautifully set dining table and soft candle's that were the only source of light in the room.

"Hisoka…"

Blushing lightly Hisoka walked across the kitchen, feeling the small waves of awe and love coming from his partner from the mere gesture of a romantic dinner. Quickly stepping over to one side of the table, Tsuzuki gently pulled out his partner's chair, waiting for Hisoka to sit down and mutter an embarrassed thank you before he made his way to his seat.

"Ittedekimas!"

Dinner was eaten and finished with only light conversation about why they celebrated an American holiday in Japan. Not only American but catholic when both were neither religious or if had any belief in a deity it was Buddha or their own god that they served.

By the end of their conversation Tsuzuki had explained that it was the mere feeling the holiday brought. How close family and friends could get together and give gifts of thanks for a great year and enjoy their time of limited peace.

Smirking, Hisoka could only shake his head, standing up and putting the dirty dishes away. Jumping suddenly at the feel of a pair of warm arms circle around his waist and a pair of soft lips pressing onto the back of his neck.

"Thank you Soka-chan."

Blushing, the younger man muttered a small thank you that sounded more like a helium filled squeak. Grinning as though he had just won the lottery, Tsuzuki made his way into the living room after helping his partner clear off the table. Sitting down as graceful as a grown man can, he patted the couch cushion beside him in attempts to tempt his younger partner into sitting next to him.

"Come on Soka! You gotta open your Christmas present!"

Letting out a nervous sigh Hisoka made his way to the couch, sitting down silently, getting only a moment to relax before a gift was thrust into his lap.

"Open it open it!"

Slowly Hisoka opened the small package, making sure he did not tear any of the wrapping and keeping the folds of the paper as perfectly straight as they had originally been. (A/N: yes this is how the Japanese open gifts ; it takes forever if you're watching them)

After a few minutes of careful opening, Hisoka stared down in awe at the items inside the small box. Inside was a pair of leather gloves, packed with wool and silk linings, along with a new book that was supposedly a best seller at the moment. Digging through the wrappings he also found a small golden bookmark that resembled a leaf as well as certificate for a well known book store around the corner.

Smiling gently before he could put his guard up, the boy held the package close to his chest, wondering absently how the older man had managed to fit all those items in a very small box.

"Do you like them?"

Turning his head slightly, the green eyed teen could see his partner watching him nervously as though the fate of the world rested on if Hisoka liked his gifts or not.

"Baka, of course I do."

Without thinking Hisoka slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tsuzuki's forehead in an attempt to show his appreciation. Quickly moving his head up, Tsuzuki trapped the younger boy's mouth under his own, smiling lightly at the muffled sound of his partners moan.

Shifting forward a little, Tsuzuki placed one of his hands on the opposite side of Hisoka's legs, allowing him closer access to the boy in front of him. Sliding his tongue out a little the older man was awarded with his partner's mouth opening slowly for entrance.

Suddenly someone let out a loud grown, which of them did it, neither of them knew but it was enough to snap Hisoka out of his ministrations.

"W-wait! Stop…"

Sighing slightly, Tsuzuki slowly leaned away from his partner, bowing his head enough to hide his eyes.

"Sorry Soka I just-"

Looking up suddenly Tsuzuki was surprised to see his partner's finger pressed against his lips for silence.

"I…I need to give you your Christmas present. Come with me."

Standing up hesitantly Hisoka managed to grab his partners hand; although he was nervous he tried as best he could to keep a straight face. Turning toward the bedroom the younger Shinigami silently walked in and told Tsuzuki to wait for a moment as he made his way to the bathroom.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Hisoka closed the bathroom door and leaned against it.

I can do this…I want to do this…I will do this.

Smiling lightly he slowly undressed, wrapping his body in a black silk yukata he had bought about a year ago for business vacations. Turning to face the mirror one last time the boy bowed his head, taking in a deep breath before stepping back into his bedroom.

Sitting on his partner's bed, Tsuzuki was stuck with an odd feeling of nervousness as he waited for his partner to finish whatever he was doing in the other room. Tracing his eyes around the very plain room he spotted a few pictures on the dresser to his right. Smiling gently he noticed the pictures from their last vacation from Hiroshima, both of them being attacked by the holy deer on Miyajima island. Tsuzuki could remember quite clearly one of the deer eating his sweet potato fries. (A/N: dude when I was there one of the deer drank my iced coffee . )

Snapping out of his memories at the sound of the bathroom door opening, the older shinigami couldn't help but gawk at the image before him.

Standing in front of him was his beloved partner, dressed in a black silk yukata with a faint blush on his cheeks. His hair and eyes were glazed over slightly from the moon outside that reflected off of the new fallen snow, making him look as though he has a halo of light around his body.

"Tsuzuki…"

Shaking his head quickly the older man stood up, walking forward until he was barley an inch away from the other male.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuzuki."

"H-Hisoka are you sure about this?"

Smiling gently for the first time in front of his partner, Hisoka closed the distance between them. Standing on his tip-toes he pressed his lips against his partners, wrapping his arms around the older mans shoulders before breaking away and looking up into the mans face.

"I'm so very sure."

A smile.

"Merry Christmas Tsuzuki."

"Merry Christmas Hisoka."

Owari

SheilK:Don't you just hate seeing a fic end like that without any good love making scenes? cheesy grin sorry but Fanfic would remove my story if I added any of that. HOWEVER pokes screen I will be uploading a more mature version (NC-17) of this chapter coughs the actual 'gift giving' on adultfanfiction. So once that's written I'll post the link for those perverted folks that want to read the whole detailed story Thanks! Sorry this chapter isn't that great O.o;


End file.
